Fragmented
by Kindre Turnany
Summary: Sasuke finally confronts Itachi, only to find himself fragmented and transformed. Revised, so please read and review!


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Not the series Naruto, not Sasuke, not Itachi.

I've revised this. I wrote it three or four years ago, so it needed it. It's better now, so even if you read it before, go ahead and read it again. The story and everything's still the same, I just reworded it so it sounds better. Trust me, it helps a LOT.

Thank you everyone who reviewed already! And to everyone who reviews it in the future.

If you didn't read it before, then please just read this and leave me a review.

"FRAGMENTED"

The shadows blind me, suffocate me, engulf me. They threaten me with harsh brilliance, the shining light of darkness. I close my eyes to escape the mind shattering glare of darkened light.

Rough grit digs into my knees, shredding skin with the force of my fall. The ground falls away and splinters burrow through my torn shirt and into my back as you slam me into the rotting wood of the wall. You let go and I fall again to my knees. I feel a sting where they bleed. A vile and intoxicating odor assails my nostrils, but I can't remember what it is. My throat hurts, raw and aching, like a blade scrapes along it. A cacophony surrounds me as I kneel before you. What is that sound? Am I…

Am I screaming?

My voice erupts forth in a cry of rage, sorrow… fear. Its volume deafens me as its force shreds the inside of my throat. I open my eyes to the blinding gloom. How can the dark be so light? How can shadows blind me with their radiance? My eyes adjust to the light and I see you standing there, smirking down at me.

I want more than anything else to wipe that smirk from your face. More than to survive this, more than my friends, more than my parents, more than your death. I want you to stop smirking at me. Do you ever smile, or frown. Do you know how? I can teach you to frown. STOP SMIRKING AT ME!

Your red eyes glow in the shadows, separated into thirds by blackness. The thirst for blood in those deep red eyes makes your smirk even more terrible. How many people have looked into those eyes and found death.

Dark hair frames you face, so similar to mine it makes me cringe. Mine is short though, yours is long. I remember it short. It still is, right? I can't remember. Do I really look as much like you as I think?

Why won't you stop smirking? I want to rip that vile thing from your villainous face. Blood. Blood stains your face; yours or mine? Or the blood of you past victims. They stain you, haunt you even now. If they stop, I'll kill them.

Is it possible to kill the dead? Is it possible to kill you? Why won't you move? Speak, frown, smile, laugh, jump, run, shift position, even kill me if you wish! Just stop standing there with that infernal smirk and those blood red eyes.

Where am I? You're gone now, and the blinding darkness left. It's familiar, this place, like a song I knew once but haven't heard in years. I know the lyrics but cannot remember what song it is or by whom. Where am I? How do I know exactly where to find everything?

Am I running? I'm running… home. I must get home. When? I feel… tired. I haven't been home all day. Tired… Where was I? …Training. Yes, I spent the whole day training. So I could make Father smile. Father smiles when he's proud. He smiles for you more than he smiles for me.

The door looks exactly as it should. Should it look that way? It slides open easily. The clean, quiet interior seems somehow altered, like Mother moved a chair and I noticed from the door, out of the corner of my eye. It's like that, times a thousand.

Red covers everything, smothers me. It seems a red rainstorm raged through the room. Red rain. I wonder if it can rain blood, and you answer my unspoken query. You slide cold steel through Mother, filling the air with her crimson blood.

A familiar scent, vile, intoxicating, seeps from the blood around me. I'll drown in it; I can feel it. Panic swells within me. I'll drown. Then you notice me. Not as my loving older brother, kind and maybe a little amused or annoyed. You glance at me as you would an insect, dismissing me as harmless, worthless.

You hold the gaze until we return to the shadows that blind me with their light. You're still smirking. We stand in silence. I though I'd still be screaming. Maybe I should scream at you to stop fucking smirking. No. Didn't work.

Along your pale jaw, I see a bright red gash. Where did it come from? I look around, but we're still alone. Even with you beside me, I feel completely alone. I touch my chest to calm my racing heart. What's this? I slide my finger slowly through something on my shirt, dark and sticky. Raising it to my nose, I breathe in the familiar scent of blood.

The blood reminds me… what you did, what I swore to avenge. I must defeat you, kill you. I can't let you destroy anyone else's life, force suffering into anyone else's soul. I can't let you absently extinguish the candles of so many lives around us. I can't let you smirk down at me any longer.

And I won't.

There, the smirk left. It's become a frown, maybe a grimace. Why are your eyes so wide, Brother? Are you really so shocked that I can fight back, that I would. So many little cuts, bleeding so much bright red blood. It falls to the floor, flies to the walls, covers us both. It's beautiful. Do you know that? Of course you do. Why else would you kill so many people with eyes as red as their blood?

Sharp needles of pain accompany a piercing scream. It hurts my throat, but I'm not sure how. We wounded each other, but _you_ screamed, not me.

It doesn't matter. You're about to scream. I have your blade. The one you killed our parents with. It's mine now, to kill you with. Vengeance. The steel glides smoothly, effortlessly, through your skin. Blood red eyes fade to dull black, and that damned smirk disappears forever.

Beside me, a broken mirror still hangs on the wall. And that smirk. It's in the mirror, staring out at me, taunting me. But I killed you already, erased the smirk. You lie at my feet. The reflection… It's me. My hair's grown nearly as long as yours. I look older, though still younger than you. My eyes… My eyes … Oh, God, my eyes. They've turned blood red, cut to thirds by blackness. Fear courses through my body, fills my soul, but I see only annoyance in the mirror.

I must not be you, Brother. I must _never_ be you.

In the mirror, I replace the smirk and redness with an impassive expression and deep blackness. I've strived for this for so long, dedicated my life to it. Why do I feel so broken? Broken like the shattered mirror I watch myself in. I've fallen, forgotten, and broken into too many fragments to repair. Maybe… that's how the dark can be so light.

END "FRAGMENTED"

I hope you liked! Again, please leave a review, it means far more than the worth of a hundred cookies to me. I swear. The only cookies I have to give you though are actually nonexistent… Pretend they're tasty and everything's good, everyone's happy.


End file.
